


Music and Lyrics

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee/Music and Lyrics Movie Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Former member of the boy band, The Warblers, Blaine Anderson's career is at a stalemate. When Superstar Britt Britt asks him to write a duet for them to record for her new album, he jumps at the chance. There's just one problem. Blaine needs a lyricist to write the words to accompany his music. Enter Kurt Hummel, the strange guy who has come to water Blaine's plants...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Music and Lyrics was a movie that came out in 2007 staring Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore, and also costarred Matthew Morrison. It's a cheesy romantic comedy, but I always liked the music from it! I'll be posting this in three parts.
> 
> Cast List, in order of appearance;
> 
> Alex Fletcher – Blaine Anderson
> 
> Colin – Sebastian Smythe
> 
> TV Executive #1 – Nick
> 
> TV Executive #2 – Jeff
> 
> Chris – Cooper Anderson
> 
> Sophie Fisher – Kurt Hummel
> 
> Cora – Brittany
> 
> Ray – (Mr.) Schue
> 
> Greg – Santana
> 
> Rhonda – Rachel Berry
> 
> Rhonda's husband – Finn Hudson
> 
> Sloan – Adam Crawford
> 
> Kahn – Figgins
> 
> Reviews Always Welcome!

"Do you remember the band the Warblers? Everyone remembers Sebastian Smythe, the lead singer, who ventured out as a solo artist, who sold over six million albums and sold out concert venues all over the world. But what about the other lead singer, Blaine Anderson? What ever became of him? Find out tonight on The Battle of The Has Beens!"

The announcer's voice was a bit too cheerful proclaiming the fact that his career had basically tanked before he'd really gotten the chance to begin, Blaine thought, but just smiled brightly at the two television executives sitting across from him.

"Well, what do you think?"

Utter nonsense, is what Blaine thought, but recalling Coop's advice from earlier, he decided to just grin and bare it. "It's brilliant!"

"I'm so glad you think so!" The executive, who's name if he recalled correctly was Nick, said, face falling slightly before continuing. "Some of the acts we've approached have taken offense at the term 'has beens.'"

"No, no. It's exactly what I am. A has been. I am a happy has been." Just shoot me now...

"Great! We've already signed on a few other retro personalities as well, Flock of Seagulls, Frankie goes to Hollywood, Debbie Gibson."

Blaine cringed inside. Everyone of those artists had been famous long before he'd been born. "Awesome. So, how many songs will I get to sing?"

The two executives looked at each other sheepishly. The blonde one, who he thought might be named Jeff, smiled. "We can't promise any act they will actually get to sing."

Blaine was confused now. "Then what will we be doing?"

"Boxing," Nick said. "That's why it's called Battle of The Has Beens!"

"Oh..."

…

An hour and twenty five minutes later, he let himself in to his tenth floor apartment, unsurprised to find his older brother and manager, Cooper waiting for him.

Coop raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "I had no idea they meant boxing."

"It's alright, Coop. Not a big deal. You know I did some boxing in high school. I can take Debbie Gibson with one hand tied behind my back."

"Funny. But I have great news."

"You found a rich sugar daddy to take you in and pay for your acting classes?"

"Even better," Cooper replied, not even batting an eyelash at his younger brother's remark. Instead he held up the latest issue of Rolling Stone magazine, which featured a beautiful young blonde woman. The headline read; Britt Britt announces world tour!

"Brittany Pierce, AKA Britt Britt, is a Warblers fan! She wants to meet with you to discuss doing a duet with you on her next album!"

Before Blaine could respond, the intercom buzzed. "Hold that thought." He walked over to the panel and pressed the button. "Figgins, I've missed you. What's up?"

"Mr. Anderson, I have a Kurt Hummel here to see you."

"Wonderful, who might that be?"

"He says he is here to do your plants."

"But Tina does my plants."

"He says he can be in and out in five minutes, and that this is the best time he has available to do them."

"Very well, seems as if he won't be denied. Send him up."

He turned back to his brother. "Now, Britt Britt, you were saying?"

"Why do you have a plant person? Why do you have plants at all?"

"Because, now and then I invite people here to entertain, and one of them once told me that plants make people feel welcome. Plus they freshen the air and produce oxygen. Now, Brittany Pierce wants to do a duet with me?"

"Yes, her manager contacted me personally. He wants..."

He was interrupted by the doorbell. Blaine moved to answer it. A handsome, pale, auburn haired man with stunning blue-grey-green eyes smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. Tina didn't call you? She was supposed to call you and let you know I'd be taking over her plant business for a couple of weeks. She eloped with a dancer she met at a bar a few nights ago."

"No, this is the first I've heard of it. Come in."

"Thank you. I hope you have your own watering can. Tina said everyone was supposed to have their own watering can, but this last lady didn't. Old French woman, who kept shouting at me, in French. 'Idiot! Continuez avec ça! Vous paresseux morceau de merde!' And I'm fluent enough in French to understand what she was saying. Trust me, you've never been cussed at until you've been cussed at in French."

Blaine briefly wondered how the man could say so much without stopping for breath. "I understand completely. I dated a mademoiselle briefly. Dating her is what made me realize I was gay, actually. And as it happens, I do have my own watering can. Under the sink in the kitchen."

"Well, Merci!" Kurt smiled.

Cooper cleared his throat, startling the pale skinned man, who hadn't noticed him until then.

"Oh, this is Cooper, my brother and manager."

"Kurt Hummel, pleased to meet you. So, kitchen?"

Blaine pointed him in the right direction, and once the other man was out of the room, he sat down at his desk, flipping through the magazine article on Brittany. "So, why does Britt Britt want to do a duet with me?"

"Her manager didn't say, but he wants to meet with us later this afternoon. Britt Britt is filming a new music video, and wants to speak to you after..."

"Ouch!" Neither man had noticed Kurt return to the room and begin watering the plants, including a large cactus in the corner.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was sucking a finger that he'd just pricked on the cactus. "Um, do you have a bandage and antibacterial cream?"

"No, sorry."

"Um, well, I'm gonna go. I'm gonna have this checked out at the ER. Sorry, I'm a bit of a hypochondriac, at least that is what my sister in law, Rachel says, but you can never be too careful. You really should have antibacterial cream on hand."

The two Andersons watched the strange man collect his things and leave, still muttering to himself about infection and amputation.

"Don't give him a key," Cooper suggested in the silence that followed the closing of the door.

"No..."

…

From somewhere in a mist shrouded jungle, deep male voices began chanting what sounded like Buddhist prayers. A moment later they were joined by a drum, and then an upbeat pop tune.

From out of the fog strolled a scantily clad woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, swaying seductively to the music as she began to sing.

I'm starting to believe, boy

That this was meant to be, boy

Cause I believe in karma

Boy, do you believe in karma?

So forget about your past life

Cause this could be our last life

We're gonna reach nirvana

Boy, we're gonna be reach nirvana

Each time you put your lips to mine

Its like a taste of Buddha's delight

I see the gates of paradise

You're a taste of Buddha's delight

Tell me all your fantasies tonight

And I will make them happen

Cause I'm not satisfied if I don't get my Buddha's delight

Om Shanti Shanti

Om Shanti Shanti

Like sitting meditation

You give me elevation

Can you take me higher?

I wonder, can you take me higher?

I want a revelation and sweet salvation

and the eternal fire

Show me the eternal fire

I've got to have my Buddha's delight

Om Shanti Shanti

I've got to have my Buddha's delight

Om Shanti Shanti

la la la

Blaine and Cooper watched the video shoot in almost stunned disbelief. As the music came to an end, Cooper was the first to speak.

"It's so nice to see young people exploring religion."

"Uh huh." Was all Blaine could muster, before a man approached them. He had dark brown, curly hair, and a distinctive cleft in his chin.

"Hey, You must be Blaine and Cooper. I'm Schue, Britt Britt's manager. She's dying to meet you. Come this way."

He lead them to a dressing room, where the blonde superstar was waiting for them. "Hi! I'm so excited to finally meet you! Your music has been so inspirational in my life! Your song, Dance With Me Tonight helped me get through my parent's divorce when I was seven."

"Wow," Blaine suddenly felt very old, especially since the woman in front of him couldn't be more than seventeen herself.. "That's great, considering I recorded that when I was nine." Okay, he'd been fifteen, and naive at the time, but still, that was over fifteen years ago!

"That's why I want to do a song with you on my new album, to inspire a new generation."

"Well, I'm honored! I actually do have several songs I'd love to update..."

"Oh, I don't live in the past, it's so long ago. I want you to write an entirely new song. You see, I recently broke up with my boyfriend. I was heart broken. We'd dated for three whole weeks! But then I read a book called A Way Back Into Love, and that is what I want our duet to be called. And I want it to be my next single."

"Oh, but..."

Schue interrupted him. "Her new album drops at the end of the month, so we need to have the song by the end of the week. Plus we plan to debut it when Britt kicks off her world tour in three weeks at Madison Square Garden. But don't worry too much. We have twenty retro artist working on it just in case you don't get it finished."

"Never fear," Britt said. "I have complete faith you will complete the song in time. It's destiny. Or not."

…

Back on the street, Blaine was getting agitated. "I can't write a song in a week! I'd need a lyricist, and you know I've never worked with anyone but Sebastian, and it's not like I can ask him!"

"Don't worry about it, Squirt! I actually have someone in mind. She's relatively new, and a bit edgy. Relax, I'll give her a call. In the meantime, you still have the McGregor High School reunion tomorrow night, and the fair on Saturday."

"What about King's Island on Thursday?"

"They canceled."

"Canceled?"

"Look, people are starting to forget who you are. You haven't put out a new album in almost eight years. We need this gig with Britt Britt to get you back in the spotlight."

Blaine sighed and ran his hands through his curls. "Fine! I guess I'm writing a song."

…

The next morning he sat at his piano, staring at the hastily scrawled lyrics that had been handed to him by a very gruff Latina as she'd pushed her way through the door, stating that Cooper had sent her. The lyricist, Santana Lopez, now sat in a chair across the room glaring at him as he played a chord on the instrument.

"So, let's see," he said, and began to sing as he played.

Give it up, I'm a bad hot witch

I look real good, but I'm a nasty bitch

I can scream and claw And curdle your blood

But you'll die on your way, back into love

"No, no! You've got it all wrong! This part here is fine, but the second line should be angrier!"

"I'm not exactly sure this is what Britt Britt is looking for."

"Whatever, if you can't rhyme anything but June and moon..."

The sound of the doorbell interrupted the black haired woman's rant. "Hold that thinly veiled insult."

Blaine stood and moved to the door, opening it to find Kurt standing there. "Hi, Figgins said I should just come up to finish the plants."

Blaine smiled. "They were able to save the finger, I see."

Kurt blushed as he stepped into the apartment. "Yeah, I know I made a big deal out of nothing. Ever since my dad had a heart attack when I was in high school, I've been something of a worrier about health and injuries."

"Eh hmm!" Santana cleared her throat, looking over the new comer with obvious interest.

"Kurt Hummel, this is Santana Lopez. Kurt is just here to water the plants."

Kurt shook hands with the Latina, ignorant of the way she was ogling him. "Pleased to meet you. I'll just get out of your way. I know, kitchen!" He said, pointing towards the correct door before heading through it.

Santana watched him go. "He's H.O.T. Is he coming back?"

"Unless the mother ship beams him back up, I imagine so. Okay, let's try this..."

He played the chords again, and sang the lyrics, ratcheting up the tempo for the second half. Kurt did a double take at the words as he re entered the room. Shrugging, he moved to the plants.

"No! You still don't get it! Start again!"

Blaine began once more.

Give it up, I'm a bad hot witch

Across the room, Kurt sang under his breath.

But with some magic, I just might switch

The others turned to look at him as he continued to hum tunelessly.

"What did you say?" Blaine asked.

Kurt froze in what he was doing. "I don't remember?"

"No, no, I think it was, 'but with some magic, I just might switch!' That's actually really good!"

Santana huffed in frustration. "What comes next, 'Feelings, nothing more than feelings?'"

"Now hang on," Blaine was saying. "I think he might just be on to something."

"Okay, fine, why don't we let plant boy here finish it."

Kurt hastily returned to watering the plants. "I'm just here to take care of the plants."

"No, come on, finish it," Santana said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "'Give it up, I'm a bad hot witch, but with some magic, I just might switch.' What comes next?"

Kurt shrugged and turned to face her. "'Let's fly my broom to the stars above, and we'll...charm our way back into love.'"

Blaine was stunned. "That was great!"

Santana growled in frustration, and gathered up her papers and stuffed them in her bag. "You guys make me sick!" She shot as she stormed out of the apartment.

Kurt quickly began to gather up the plant food and watering can to take back into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I should leave."

"No! Wait! Have you ever heard of the Warblers?" Blaine asked in desperation.

Kurt returned from the kitchen and shrugged. "Of course! Who hasn't? My friend Rachel loved them! They had those weird side step dance moves and those awkward blazers and that ridiculous gelled back hair and oh my Gaga you're one of them!" Kurt said, just noticing the poster hanging on the wall beside Blaine's head depicting Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson, along with the other three members of the band.

"Yes, well, the gel was necessary to keep the curls out of my face. They had a tendency to get in my eyes when I danced. As for the dance moves, they were the only ones Seb could handle while singing."

"I really need to go," Kurt said, gathering up his coat and bag.

"Wait! Have you ever done any writing before?"

"Oh, well," Kurt said, quickly heading towards the door, but Blaine followed him out into the hall. "Who hasn't written something, really? I mean I wrote the jingle for the ad for my best friend's acting classes, but I'm not a writer."

"Please, don't run off, I really want to talk to you about this song..."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to babysit for my stepbrother tonight. I mean for his kids, not my stepbrother, he's a grown up. He's married to my best friend, Rachel."

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll be at the Starlight Ballroom most of the night. I really would love to talk to you more."

The elevator door opened, and Kurt rushed inside. "I don't think so, I'm sorry. Goodbye!"

Blaine slapped the wall in frustration as the elevator doors shut in his face.

…

"New high score!" a boy of about eight shouted, looking at the large screen TV.

"You're so good at this, Weirdo! You have to play the next level!" The boy's sister was a couple years older. Both of them had their mother's prominent nose, and their father's lanky build.

Kurt laughed and was about to start the next level of Dance Dance Revolution when the sound of a key scraping in the lock sent the three figures into a panic. Kurt rushed to shut off the TV while urging the two kids to quickly get into bed before their parents entered. He was only slightly winded when the door opened a few seconds later.

He smiled as his best friend and stepbrother entered the apartment. "So, how was dinner and the movie?"

"It was great," Finn said, hanging up his coat.

"How would you know, you fell asleep half an hour in," Rachel said.

"I like sleep."

"Whatever. How were the kids?"

"They were perfectly behaved. They went to bed right after their vegan tacos." Kurt's innocent remark was drowned out by the sound of giggling coming from down the hall. "Okay, yeah, they've been really bad."

Rachel just gave him a look, and shook her head. "Okay, settle down in there, or I'm sending your dad in!" She called out in a threatening manner.

"Oooh, we're really scared!" ten year old Barbra taunted, and the two continued to laugh.

"And then I'm coming in!" Rachel said. The two children suddenly went silent.

"I'll just go make sure they're still breathing and haven't wet the bed," Finn said, smirking at his wife.

Kurt grinned, and started cleaning the dishes from the table. "So, I really feel bad about something," he said as Rachel followed him into the kitchen.

"Really? That's new," Rachel said sarcastically. "What is it this time?"

"Well, you know I'm taking over Tina's plant service while she's off with that dancer on their honeymoon."

"Uh huh?" Rachel said, helping him wash the plates.

"Well, I met that guy, Blaine Anderson, from the band you used to like, The Warblers?"

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, he invited me to this performance tonight and I..."

He didn't get to finish as Rachel squealed in his ear and began racing towards her bedroom, screaming at Finn. "I'm going out!"

Kurt just watched her go, mouth gaping, before sighing and turning back to finish the dishes. "That wasn't the end of the story..." He muttered.

…

Blaine smiled seductively out at the sea of middle aged women crowding around the stage as the music swelled for his last song.

I saw you across the dance floor  
Out of the corner of my eye  
I felt the connection  
I don't know how, I don't know why  
I shouldn't of stayed  
When I saw you there with another man  
But as we slipped away  
I thought I heard you say  
This wasn't part of the plan

Though he never showed it, Blaine always felt uncomfortable when women crowded around him like this, especially knowing these woman were actually older than him. And to make matters worse, they were pushing and shoving each other to get closer, reaching out to try and touch him. One woman, a petite brunette with a distinctive nose almost knocked several women over to get to the stage, and managed to grab him by the calf and tried to pull him closer.

From off stage, he could see Cooper make a gesture, to ask if he needed help, but he just shook him off and kept singing, and most of the women in attendance sang along with the chorus.

Just a meaningless kiss  
It wasn't suppose to end up like this,  
Just a meaningless kiss  
Ohh Ohh  
Just a meaningless kiss  
We knew it was wrong  
But we couldn't resist  
Just a meaningless kiss  
Til I fell in love  
With you

He managed to extricate himself from the clinging woman by the time the song ended, and made his escape. Unfortunately he had to walk through the crowd to reach the exit, and several more women accosted him. Cooper managed to pull him free, telling the crowd about other upcoming concerts as he lead Blaine away, but the curly haired singer drew up short when he spotted Kurt walking towards him.

"You made it!" He said smiling at the taller man.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to say thank you for your generous offer..." He was cut off by an elbow to the ribs by the woman standing beside him. Blaine recognized her as the woman who had attempted to pull him off the stage. Kurt glared at her before continuing. "This is my sister in law, Rachel. Anyway, as much as I'd love to work with you..."

He was cut off again by Cooper. "Work?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that while Satan the hormonal demon, thank you for that, by the way, was at my apartment today, Kurt stopped by to finish watering my plants and spouted some really good lyrics."

"Well, that's wonderful!" Cooper said, as Rachel inched closer to Blaine. "We could really use a talented lyricist!"

"Excuse me, could you just sign this for me?" Rachel asked, handing Blaine a CD. "Make it out to Rachel, please."

Blaine smiled politely at her and signed the CD as Kurt spoke up again. "Oh, well, I'm not a lyricist. I mean, why don't you just write the lyrics yourself?"

Cooper chuckled. "That's not really Blaine's gift."

Looking sheepish, the performer admitted. "I once rhymed 'you and me' with 'autopsy.'"

Kurt looked thoughtful. "That's not too bad. I mean, 'figuring out, you and me is like doing a love autopsy?'"

"There! See what I mean? You're a natural! What comes next?" Blaine asked excitedly, as Rachel kept trying to take a selfie with him.

"I don't know," Kurt said, looking on the verge of panic. "'They could operate all day long and never figure out what went wrong?'"

Cooper was looking ecstatic. "That's amazing! Please, say you'll work with Blaine?"

"I can't, I'm sorry, I have to go. We have to go!" He grabbed Rachel by the arm and dragged her away. She protested and kept taking pictures of Blaine as he rushed them out of the building.

Blaine frowned as he watched the auburn haired man flee in what seemed like fear. He wondered what caused the man to be so terrified of writing a few simple lyrics?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am almost finished with the final chapter of Tangled Up, and hope to get that posted by next weekend. I will have another chapter of Somewhere, Ohio up by Thursday, hopefully sooner. I've been toying with another one shot in my Take it Back series, but not sure when I will get that finished, while the final chapter of Their Love is Out of This World will hopefully be finished and up by next week sometime. I will also have chapter two of The Rest Falls Away up sometime next week as well. Once I get this story and the other two finished, I will only have three actual WiPs left, Somewhere, Ohio, The Rest Falls Away, and Klaine, The Musical; Dalton Days (Not to be confused with Klaine, The Musical, which takes place after Dalton Days). That last one hasn't really received the response I had hoped, so I'm not sure when I will continue it, but I will eventually finish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

The next afternoon, Blaine sat in the lobby of The Berry Patch Acting Studio, his knee bouncing anxiously as he stared at the door, waiting. The moment Kurt walked in, he shot off his seat and approached the other man.

"Kurt!"

The pale man seemed startled by his presence. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk to you about your writing."

Kurt just shrugged and moved past him to begin sorting through some paperwork in Rachel's office. The woman in question wasn't there at the moment, thankfully. "I don't write."

"Except when you are writing poems for the NYADA student newspaper," Blaine said smugly. "I googled you. Kurt, you are an amazing writer! And I think you may be a natural lyricist!"

"But I've never written a song before," The taller man said, still not really looking at him.

"But you have! Here, let me prove it! Give me five minutes! Please?" Blaine turned the puppy eyes up to stun, pouting cutely until the other man gave in.

"Fine!"

"Awesome!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out of the studio and up the street half a block to a prominent piano sales shop, and approached the shop manager. "Tina, may I have a few minutes with the Steinway?"

The woman just smiled. "Of course."

Blaine lead a confused Kurt over to the piano and sat down, beginning to play a few notes, and then began singing.

Figuring out you and me  
Is like doing a love autopsy  
They could operate all day long  
And never figure out what went wrong  
Love autopsy  
Love autopsy

ah ah ah ah

What went wrong

Blaine looked up at Kurt as he finished. "See? That was amazing, Kurt!"

The auburn haired man shook his head. "But that was just a fluke!"

Blaine stood up and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I don't think it was, Kurt. Please, just give it a chance? I need your help! I have three days now to write a song and have a demo ready for Britt Britt!"

He could see the other man weakening, and ratcheted the puppy eyes up another notch.

…

Kurt didn't know why he had let himself be talked into this as he sat in the same chair that Santana had sat in the day before, clicking his pen over and over in a nervous manor. It didn't help that Blaine was across the room at the piano.

Groaning in frustration, he got up and began dragging the chair closer to the piano.

"What are you doing?" Blaine demanded.

"I can't work from over there. If we're going to be working together, I have to be able to see and hear you, and I don't want to shout across the room!"

Blaine whined, but helped him rearrange the chair and the piano, until they could face each other without crowding each other, or having to shout across the room. Kurt settled back down in his seat.

"Okay, better. Now, what exactly am I supposed to be writing?"

"Well, as much as I would love to continue your Love Autopsy song, it doesn't exactly fit the required title of A Way Back Into Love that Britt Britt demanded. And since we are running short of time, the obvious solution would be to pick up were The Spawn of Satan, Santana left off and continue with your modified lyrics, however..."

"That would be plagiarism," Kurt said, sounding scandalized.

"Exactly," Blaine replied, acting as if he was shocked Kurt would even suggest such a thing. "So, we need something that will fulfill Britt's requirements, and we need it in just three days. Well, two and a half, now."

"So, a song called A Way Back Into Love, that international superstar Britt Britt would sing, and that you would sing. What would you sing?"

"Right now, anything that will get my career back on track."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the darker man, and began clicking his pen again, as he tried to come up with anything. After a minute, Blaine began playing the Jeopardy Theme Song. Kurt glared at him.

"Oh, that really helps."

"Look, they're just words, it's not like it's that hard."

Kurt snorted at him. "You don't get it, do you? A melody is like seeing someone for the first time, the physical attraction, sex."

Blaine leered in agreement. "I'll say!"

Kurt ignored him and continued. "But then as you get to know the person, their story, that's the lyrics, Who they are underneath."

After another moment, Kurt stood up. "Come on, let's go for a walk, clear our heads."

He could tell Blaine was reluctant, but knew a walk would do them both good. It would give them a chance to learn something about each other, and maybe he'd find some inspiration.

"So, what exactly happened with the Warblers? Why did you break up?" He asked.

"Well," Blaine hedged. "I guess you could say fame happened. The five of us met in high school, at Dalton Academy. I was a Freshman, while Sebastian was a Sophomore, and Nick, Jeff, and Trent were Juniors.

I was bored one day between classes, and just started singing a Katy Perry song, and the next thing I knew, Trent, Nick and Jeff had joined in. The other boys in the hall were really getting into it, and when we finished, the hallway was filled with cheers. Later that day, Sebastian approached me and asked if I wanted to perform for the school assembly the following week. I said okay, but only if the others joined me as well, And Sebastian agreed, if he could join too."

They turned a corner, and the soft strains of music could be heard from up the street. "The next thing we knew, we were being asked to perform regularly at a local coffee shop, and then one of the boys sent a recording of us to his uncle, who was a record producer. Suddenly our music was everywhere, and we were going on tour and recording album after album, and Sebastian was taking credit for everything. Then one day he shows up with a new manager, says the rest of us were holding him back, and that he was going solo. He took the last ten songs that he and I had written together, and the rest is history."

"How did you cope?" Kurt asked.

"I got drunk, while still underage, and trashed a hotel room. My career pretty much went downhill after that. Nick, Jeff, and Trent decided to go back to school, but I couldn't go back to Dalton. My parents wouldn't pay for me to go back, and they pretty much threw me out when they learned I was gay. Fortunately Cooper was still there for me, even though he is a pain in the ass sometimes. He is actually a pretty good manager, and helped me remain relevant for as long as possible, and I still earn royalties from the four albums the Warblers released, which is just enough to afford my apartment and living expenses. And then, I released a solo album. It sold exactly three hundred and forty six copies."

The curly haired man escorted Kurt into the record store, the source of the music he'd heard as they rounded the corner. They made their way to a specific bin, and Blaine plucked out a CD case. "This copy has been here for the last five years. I know that because of the scratch on the case right here. See?"

Kurt examined the case. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I know what it's like to live with a shadow over head..."

As the words left his lips, a light seemed to click on for both men, and stashing the CD back in the bin, they exited the building, rushing back to the apartment.

Unfortunately, as the night wore on, they made no further progress as Kurt began to become aware that it was almost dawn, he hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before, and all he could think about was food. Blaine finally seemed to get the message when Kurt rhymed bed with bread.

...

They headed out for breakfast, and were nearly to Blaine's favorite cafe when Kurt suddenly stiffened and ducked into a recessed doorway. Blaine stopped and looked back at the pale man, confused.

"Kurt?" He was even more confused when the only response he got was babbling from the taller man. He only managed to make out a few words. "I take it you saw someone you know? But why are you upset?"

Kurt seemed to shake himself out of it, and began walking again. "It's nothing, nothing really. Oh, there he is. Of course, it's a bookstore."

Blaine tugged on the other man's arm. "Kurt, what is going on? Something has obviously upset you."

Kurt sighed and looked up at him, then pointed at the display in the bookstore window. "Have you read this book?"

Blaine glanced at the display. "'The Incredibly true story of Chandler Kiehl,' by Adam Crawford? I haven't read it, but everyone is talking about it. Why?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked down at his feet. "I'm 'Chandler Kiehl.'"

Blaine was obviously confused, so he took Kurt's hand and led him to the Cafe, and once they each had a plate of food and a drink in front of them, he indicated for Kurt to explain.

"I met Adam Crawford when I was a student at NYADA. I was doing my graduate study on Literature's' influence on the performing arts. Adam was a Literature major at NYU who had published several articles on the subject in the school newspaper, so I contacted him and asked him if I could interview him."

Kurt took a bite of his muffin before he continued. "We met, and he was handsome, and smart, and funny. I was naive, never having had a boyfriend before, and before I knew it, we were dating. I was in love with him, and thought I would spend the rest of my life with him.

And then one night we were at his place, working on my thesis, when suddenly a key scraped in the lock, and this woman walked in. He'd neglected to tell me he was bisexual, let alone married. His wife had been on an extended sabbatical to Egypt. She was an archaeologist.

Things got pretty awkward, so I left, mortified, leaving all my research behind. The next thing I knew he'd published my work as his own, and when I called him out on it, he'd claimed I stole the work from him after trying to seduce him. They took his word over mine, and I was expelled. A year later Adam published his book, basing his main character after me, but painting me to be some kind of Machiavellian villain."

Blaine shook his head. "Are you sure? I mean, how do you know it's about you?"

The pale man shrugged. "Well, the main character is my height, has auburn hair, blue/green eyes, and is the son of a mechanic from Ohio."

"Well," Blaine said, seeing the other man's point. "What you need to do is get your revenge by writing a hit song that will make people forget about that loser and remember your name!"

Kurt glanced up at him with a shy smile that had Blaine smiling in return.

…

After breakfast, they'd returned to Blaine's apartment, and Kurt found he actually enjoyed working with the shorter man, even if he was a bit of a task master and aloof. By evening they had come up with two verses and a chorus, although Kurt wasn't completely satisfied with them just yet. At some point he'd fallen asleep in the chair next to the piano.

He continued working on the lyrics over the next day and night, taking a short break to water the rest of Blaine's plants as Blaine himself began to record the music in the small studio he'd set up in the apartment.

"I still don't like this line about the back of my mind, it just doesn't sound right. I was thinking of changing it to corners, instead. You know, in he corners of my mind?"

Blaine just gave him a look as he continued recording. By Friday afternoon, Blaine was ready to record the demo, and handed Kurt a pair of earphones, guiding him to stand in front of the mic.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked, panic in his voice.

"It's a duet, I can't very well sing a duet with myself."

"Why not? I did once, in high school..."

Blaine looked at him curiously, but just motioned for him to sing into the mic. "A Way Back Into Love, take one," he said, and then hit play.

Music started, and Kurt began to whisper the lyrics.

"Cut. Kurt, you are going to have to sing the words loud enough for anyone who isn't a dog to hear."

"But what if Britt doesn't like my voice? What if she hates it and hates the song because of me?"

"You'll be fine, Kurt, now, try again. A Way Back Into Love, take two."

The music began again, and this time Kurt allowed himself to get carried away by the music, and began to sing.

I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on

He smiled in relief as he realized he hadn't sounded too bad. Blaine seemed to agree, nodding encouragement as he leaned into the mic and sang his part.

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need em again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

…

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they dashed towards the helicopter pad on the pier, where Britt Britt would be waiting for them before flying off to do a tapping of The Tonight Show. They arrived just as the pop star's limo pulled up, and she climbed out, along with her manager, Schue, and her bodyguard, Puck.

They had only finished recording the demo about forty minutes ago, and he'd barely had enough time to do a rough edit before they had to jump in a cab to get here in time.

"Blaine," Britt said with a smile, hugging him. "Do you have it?"

"Yes, it's just a rough edit, though. Oh, this is Kurt Hummel, he wrote the lyrics." He pulled Kurt forward and introduced the taller man to the others.

"I know I'm not that great a singer, so please ignore my voice on the demo..." Kurt was cut off as the superstar took the CD and placed it into the portable player Puck held out for her, and put the earphones on, closing her eyes and blocking everything else out as she listened to the song.

The others stood around in an awkward silence, until Blaine smiled at the other two men. "So, did either of you watch Battle of The Has Beens the other night? Who knew that Tiffany could throw a punch like that?"

The other two men just gave him blank looks, and the awkward silence continued. After a couple more minutes, Britt removed the earphones, and looked from Kurt to Blaine, and back again. Then without a word, she hugged each of them.

"This is exactly what I wanted! It's perfect!"

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed, just as the helicopter behind them powered up.

Schue stepped forward to shake their hands as Puck hustled the girl towards the waiting copter. "Congratulations! I'll call your manager tomorrow to get things rolling."

As the other man jogged towards the copter, Blaine turned and hugged Kurt, spinning him around. "We did it!"

The sound of his cellphone ringing made Blaine drop the the taller man and fish it out of his pocket.

"Coop? Yes! She loved it! Okay. Yeah, where are you? Okay, see you there!" He shut the phone off and grabbed Kurt's hand again. "Come on, Coop is buying us dinner to celebrate!"

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt said. "I'm not exactly dressed for going out!"

"You look fine, Kurt, don't worry about it!"

…

Kurt felt out of place sitting in the expensive bistro Blaine had dragged him too. He had been wearing the same clothes for the past three days, having been pretty much holed up in Blaine's apartment as they worked on the song. Both Blaine and Cooper at least looked like they belonged in a place like this. Kurt felt like the urchin Oliver in his grungy clothes, and he was certain the helicopter had messed his hair up beyond repair.

"So, Kurt," Cooper said, "What do you do, besides water other people's plants?"

"Oh, I manage the accounts at my sister in law's acting studio, and in the summer I help out at the boot camp she runs."

"Really? Sounds interesting. What kind of boot camp is it?"

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but movement behind the older man drew his attention, and he froze in shock as he saw the other man standing at the bar, talking with a group of people. He wasn't aware of the small whimper of sound that escaped him until Blaine spoke his name in concern. He was incapable of explaining, his mind completely shut off, only one thought making any connection.

"Adam," He said softly, and suddenly spun out of his chair, snatching up a menu to hide his face as he made his way awkwardly to the men's room.

…

Cooper watched the other man go, and then turned an inquisitive eye on his younger brother, but Blaine was looking in the direction Kurt had been looking before his awkward flight. It was fairly obvious to Blaine what had spooked the other man.

"Would you excuse me, Coop? I'm just going to check and make sure he's okay."

He found Kurt leaning over one of the sinks, looking like he was about to throw up. The pale man looked over at him, eyes wide with fear. "Adam is out there!"

"I know, I saw him. Are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head. "It was just a shock to see him after all this time."

Blaine rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "Hey, take a deep breath! Remember, you're not just a college kid with a crush anymore! You've just written a song for International Recording Superstar Britt Britt! Now is your chance to go out there and thumb your nose at the bastard!"

Kurt looked at him with terror in his eyes. "I can't go out there! I look horrible! I feel like I've been living in a homeless shelter for a month! And I think the helicopter blew bugs into my teeth, see!"

Blaine grabbed the taller man's hands and gave them a squeeze. "Calm down, Kurt. There are no bugs in your teeth! Hang on a minute, I have an idea. Wait here!"

Blaine left the other man in the bathroom and returned to their table. "Cooper, I need a huge favor from you. I need your clothes!"

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt looked much better in Cooper's suit, his hair freshly coiffed, breath fresher thanks to a mint Blaine had found in his pocket. Blaine thanked his brother, who was now wearing Kurt's clothes, and lead Kurt out of the bathroom.

"Now, you are going to go over there, and you are going to tell Adam Crawford what a bastard he is for ruining your life."

Kurt stalled out, pulling Blaine back. "I can't do that! Oh Gaga, I think I am going to be sick!"

Blaine just dragged the pale man over, and all but pushed him into the famous author, who turned as Kurt bumped into him.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Adam said, a leering smile on his face that made Blaine's teeth stand on edge.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but nothing coherent came out. Blaine realized the glasz eyed man was panicking, and stepped forward. "Adam Crawford, hello, I'm Blaine Anderson, an associate of Kurt's. We just finished writing a song for Britt Britt together."

Adam seemed surprised by this. "You? You wrote a song? No!"

Kurt still couldn't seem to speak. "Yes! Kurt is a brilliant lyricist! Look, Adam, Kurt is a very emotional person, and it was very unfair the way you took advantage of him in college."

Adam frowned at him. "Took advantage of him? Is that what he told you? If anything, he took advantage of me! Batting those eyelashes, acting so innocent as he pilfered my research!"

Blaine didn't like the way the man was speaking about Kurt, who flinched at the words, and kept trying to pull away, whispering to Blaine, "let's just go, please?"

"You knew he wasn't experienced with relationships. You used him, and then you stole his work!"

"The boy practically threw himself at me!" Adam sneered. "He was so eager for attention!"

Blaine saw red, and threw a punch, but Adam ducked and landed a blow to the side of Blaine's cheek, knocking him to his knees. Before the brawl could progress much further, Cooper and a waiter were dragging the two men apart.

…

Kurt helped Blaine into the apartment, lowering him to the couch as he went to fetch an Ice pack from the freezer.

"It was very brave of you to stand up to Adam for me."

"Yes, well, he just reminded me a little too much of Sebastian." He winced as Kurt slipped the ice pack against his jaw.

"It was still a nice gesture. How does this feel?"

Blaine tried to smile. "It's fine. It would probably help more if it was on the side that bastard actually hit."

Kurt smiled shyly and switched the ice pack to the other side, kneeling in front of the shorter man. They just sat there, staring into each other's eye's for a moment, and then Blaine shifted forward slightly. Kurt brought his hand up to cup the darker man's uninjured cheek as their lips found each other.


End file.
